


Sprace Drabble 1

by Dylkntz



Series: Newsies drabbles [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, Drabble, M/M, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: Things you said I wasn’t meant to hear
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050566
Kudos: 23





	Sprace Drabble 1

Spot was supposed to be meeting Jack and Race after school, so they could all ride over to the game, but because Spot can’t keep his mouth shut he was stuck in detention with Mr. Snyder . 

He watched the clock, anxiously tapping his foot. 

_ 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 _

Snyder checked his watch, “Alright Mr. Conlon, you may go. But-” 

Spot didn’t hear what he said though, as he mumbled out a quick, “Ok! See you tomorrow!” and ran. 

He darted through the empty halls, pausing every so often when other teachers walked by. By the time Spot got to the parking lot he was out of breath. 

He pulled his phone out, and texted Jack, ‘ _ I’m finally free. Where’d you park?’ _

_ ‘ _ _ Finally! We’re over near the back entrance.’  _

Spot tucked his phone away, tugging his jacket on, and heading towards the south entrance. 

He was wandering around, cruising Jack for parking in a weird place, for about five minutes before he spotted them both. Jack was sitting on the hood of his Jeep, while Race paced back and forth in front. 

“Jackie, I can’t tell him!” Race waved his hands around, “He’d kill me!” 

Spot paused, he really shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but he’d known Race was madly in love with some guy for the  _ longest _ time, and Race always refused to tell him. So this might be his only chance to find out. 

“Racer, he won’t  _ kill _ you.” Jack sighed, “We’ve had this conversation like 20 times already. I know him ok, he likes you back.” 

Spot’s heart dropped, he liked Race back?  _ And _ Jack knew? 

Spot had been crushing on Race since the 8th grade, he’d given up on hoping Race returned his feelings a long time ago, but hearing that this guy Race liked might like him back  _ hurt _ . 

“Jack I’m not telling him I like him!” 

“Why not?” 

Spot decided to walk away, eavesdropping on this felt wrong. 

“Jackie I’m not telling Spot I like him, because I don’t want to get hurt!” 

Spot froze. 

“Racer, you're my best friend. I wouldn’t lie to you. He is so gone over you it’s  _ pathetic _ .” Jack said softly 

Spot turned around, “Hey! It’s not pathetic!” 

They both froze. All of the color drained from Race’s face. 

Jack smirked, crossing his arms, “Told you.” 

Race sputtered, “What? You....uh you.” 

Spot laughed, “Like you?” 

Race gulped and nodded.

Spot grabbed Race’s face, and crashed their lips together. Race yelped, but melted into the kiss, winding his hands into Spot’s hair as Spot brought him closer. 

Jack wolf whistled, and Spot flipped him off. 

They both pulled away, and Spot laughed, “ _ Yeah _ I guess I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yeah these were all on my tumblr which is @dylkntz but I decided to post them here


End file.
